Headmaster Bill
| |- !Record: |W3, L2 |- !Seasons appeared in: |Season 1, Seasons 8-9 |} Bill is the headmaster of rules of the Dexteras. Background Info Bill was always a nice kid, he'd would allways follow the rules and hates people who break the rules he eventually became hall moniter, taking care of trouble makers and sending them to detention, after time, Bill then came up to the ranks of Headmaster of his school, he posted rules annd hoever didn't obay these rules will be punished. Then he was then visited by The Mighty Dexteras after seeing his rules, the Dexteras offered him a job in thumb wrestling and Bill accepted the offer, now wrestling for the Mighty Dexteras, Bill will give the Sinistras a proper welcoming rule, of PAIN!!!!! Personality + Battling Style Bill's personality is mostly calm and very up-tight of following the rules, but he has pride and faith in The Dexteras, he really hates cheaters and doesn't put up with cheaters in the ring, think of him as Face-Off Phil, he likes to play fair and doesn't like cheaters. Battling Style Bill's battling style is to teach people about playing fair, and if they don't then will be hit with these moves: *'Signature Move: Rule Punishment' Bill goes all out on his opponent will hitting them with a ruler. Then he flattens them with a big ruler. *'2nd Signature Move: Gavel Grinder' Bill gets out his gavel and hits his opponent a few times and then a giant gavel crushes his opponent, making them dazed and Bill pins them *'3rd Signature Move: Hammer of Honesty' Bill swings a giant hammer around the ring, knocking his opponent out of the ring. *'4th Signature Move: Rule Maker' Bill surrounds his opponent with lectures about following the rules and how it was made, making his opponent fall asleep, making Bill mad for not listing, and Bill makes a dunce hat, humiliating his opponent and then pinning them *'Deadliest Move: Headmaster Court Attack' Bill summons a giant court room and his fellow Headmasters attack his opponent, then dropping him a trap door, thrown out and then ganged up, after that, Bill pins his opponent. Career Bills career started out in Season 1, facing The Cheetah, The Cheetah tried everything to tick of Bill, but nothing was working, until she droped a piano on the ref, making Bill angry and defeating The Cheetah with The Rule Punishment. Advancing to Thumber Summer, he went against The PanTher, The PanTher showed as a tough opponent, but Bill uses the Rule Maker, but it didn't work, Bill tries to finish him with The Rule Punishment, but Cheeko sprayed water at him, making him fall victim to the Twister Tundra Alley. Bill comes back in Season 8 facing Scoutmaster Scott, Scott tried everything to beat Bill, but every trap failed and Bil took the win with the Headmaster Court Attack. Then entering Thumber Summer Season 9, he faces AutoCrasher. Luckly due to cheating, Headmaster Bill was able to advance to the semifinals. He went up against Primo Metal and lost.